Only Belief
by Karakaigara
Summary: Deidara's childhood. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very very old fanfic of mine, back when I just started learning English, so please ignore the grammar. I'm just putting it here so I can show my friends. When I have time, I'll try to fix the mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 1: **

**[note : == means flash back. == means time skip] **

The sky was dark mixing with several dark grey clouds which could hardly be seen, adding more sorrow to the funeral . There weren't so much people attending and they didn't seem too emotional either . It was like they just attend it just because of responsibility . They all have the cold look on their face, except 2 people who was standing among them, near the grave. The older one had to-the-middle-of-his-back-length dark brown hair , his brown eyes showed he was very sad by the person's death. He put his hand on the head of the little boy who was clenching to him, the boy looked roughly 6 years old , with blonde hair that had a hair bang crossed his face , covered his left eye from being seen. They were both having tears rolling down their eyes, although the tall man's face still remaining it's tough .

" Your father was great. Be strong and make him proud. " The man comforted warmly to the boy then stared back at the grave . He could clearly remember his partner's words before he died.

" TESSEKI! " The brown haired man with several wounds on his body exclaimed and ran over to his partner, who was lying on the grassy ground which was now dyed with Tesseki's blood . There were kunais and shurikens all over his body . Not far away, There were dead bodies of several rival ninjas . The badly injured man weakly smiled as he saw his partner was alive. His fingers twitched while his hand tried to reach to a scroll . It was also covered with blood.

The other man by now had reached him and lightly lifted his head " Tesseki! I'm sorry i couldn't come back in time, the enemies w- " His words were stopped by Tesseki's action. The man slowly raised his hand with the with the small bloody scroll .

" Kazuhei... take it... to the village " Tesseki said . The words were forced out of him with lots of power but still it came out like he was whispering. Kazuhei took the scroll from his hand. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn't do anything to stop it. His lips tightened to control his emotion so was his grasp on the scroll . Suddenly he realized Tesseki was trying to say something else. He lowered his head so that he could hear it clearer. " please... take care of my son . protect him... I m the only one he had... i know i won't survive ... please... Kazuhei... " .

The brown haired man couldn't hold it anymore, he felt his eyes were all watery. The warm salty liquid rolled down his cheeks . He knew about his partner's life. They had been partners for nearly 15 years now. Everyone in Tesseki's clan hated art , which means they also hate Tesseki and his family because he was the only one in the clan dared to follow the artistic path . His wife died 2 days after given birth to his son. The boy had been growing up in the hate of the rest of the family, except his father .

Kazuhei nodded " you have my promise " . Tesseki smiled as if he had been waiting for this answer . He then closed his eyes and released his muscles. He passed away with a satisfied look on his face. He trusted Kazuhei could keep his promise. He had never broken a promise to him before.

" Kazuhei-san "

The little boy lightly shook his arm as he called him , which brought him back to reality . Everyone had left except the two. He looked down and smiled warmly . " lets head home, Deidara. You have to attend the first day at the academy tomorrow . " The boy nodded after looking back at his father's grave . Kazuhei picked up the boy and put him on his shoulders and started walking back to the village .

" Can i remove the band now, Kazu-san ? "

" yes you can now "

Deidara slowly untied the headband which was covering his eyes . His eyes widened and he dropped it . They were standing in a small clay-art workshop . It had everything he ever wanted. And all of them were best quality stuffs too. He could tell because his father taught him a lot about clay art tools. The boy ran around the place, examine everything in it with high interest . " Kazu-san! This place is so great! " He exclaimed with the most happy face he ever had. "

" It's yours now " Kazuhei said with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face . " congratulation on graduating to Genin with the highest grade "

" really?! " The boy ran to him and hopped into his arms " Thank you , Kazu-san ! " . Deidara felt so delightful being around the man. He brought the feeling like he was his father.

Kazuhei rubbed the boy's head . He then walked over to the headband, which the boy dropped , picked it up and handed over to Deidara. " You gotta be more carefull with it . The headbands are very important . "

" sorry, i will . " The boy took the head protector from Kazuhei then tied it on his head after Kazuhei put him down back on his feet. " Now since you have a whole day. I'll teach you to create clay works like your father . Hows that sound? "

Deidara's eyes widened again . That was one thing his father promised to him... right before he head for the mission. "That sound... g- He quickly turned his face and wiped his eyes with his kimino-like outfit 's sleeve. Then turned back with a smile . " That's sound great "

_" Man, he just like you, Tesseki. "_ He thought and took the boy over to a table and began to show him how to mold the clay .

**[ I'm not sure how academy and rank are like in Iwagakure, so I applied Konoha's to it ]**

If you happens to be reading the comic version of this fanfic, you will notice a lot of changes


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a very very old fanfic of mine, back when I just started learning English, so please ignore the grammar. I'm just putting it here so I can show my friends. When I have time, I'll try to fix the mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**[ Note : == means flash back ; == means time skip ]**

_" Ah,this is so hard ! " _The blonde boy pouted as he thought . His hands , face and clothes were stuck in clays . His small fingers tried hard to mold the clay piece to how he wanted. But the result didn't please him. He angrily smashed the thing and started it over. Which caught Kazuhei ,who was strangely smiling to himself with his eyes on the list of Genin student he will have to meet tommorow, 's attention . He was taking the time Deidara practice with the clay to do some paper work.

" Calm down , you can't do artistic things with such a hot-head " The man looked up from the paper and said jokingly.

" But this is hard, i can't mold the bird right. " Deidara whined .

" Why don't you try easier animals? " Kazuhei said calmly with one cheek propped on one hand. His other hand was spinning the pencil.

" I want to make this bird. It's my father's favorite animal. " The boy said then continued focusing on the clays. But only for a while, because he then remembered something , Deidara stood up and started cleaning the table . " It's getting late ! I have to visit father's grave. " He said in panic.

" Then go, I'll clean it up for you . " The brown haired man stood up and helped him.

" Thanks , Kazu-san! " The boy rushed out he scraped his dirty hands on his top as he ran.

Kazuhei chuckled amusedly while looking after the boy running away.

" sorry, dad, Kazu-san ...was teaching me... something. " The blonde boy said between gasp as he arrived, sweat drops rolled down his face and hair then dropped on the rocky ground . It took a minutes for him to regain his normal breath. Deidara then slowly walked over to the small grave in the middle of thousands . He put some flowers he had picked up on the road while running there .It had been one year since his father passed away, and mostly he lived on his own. Kazuhei usually visit and help him out, but he couldn't stay with Deidara all the time due to also have his own work. Even though he had to live along with the clan since the death of his father, however, the only time you could see him at the clan's mansions was nigh time. The rest of the day , the boy just wander around after school was over , or at his father 's house ( Due to not agreed with the clan's disguist for arts, his father separated and live in a different house not far outside the village, which is the reason Deidara have no family name . Deidara had lived with him until after his death, the clan took Deidara after burned the house. The poor boy couldn't do anything ) . Mostly, the boy just sit in front of his father's grave and talk like he was still alive .

Deidara wiped sweats on his forehead then realized something was missing _" the forehead-protector... "_ He thought and face palmed , he had took it off at the workshop because he afraid the clay gonna stick on it . But Kazuhei was there, so maybe he would keep it. With that thought, He sat down with a wide grin on his face and a sweat drop on his cheek " Oh, I'm a Genin now ! With highest grade just as i promised you before you went on the mission ... i forgot the head-protector at the workshop Kazu-san just made for me though. " . His grin didn't last long though, the mention about the mission that he just made brought the sadness and loneliness back. He had been trying to ignore the feeling, however they didn't seem to leave his mind . A whole year had passed but they seemed wanting to stay forever. " I miss you ... No one except Kazu-san cares about me... " the boy said with the voice of a person who trying to hold back tears.

" - but I'll be fine " The boy forced out a smile and then tried to change the subject . He talked about everything he could think of as usual . But at last, he just sat there quietly. The sun was setting down , the sorrow in the kid's heart just grew . He would have to get back to that hell of a house soon, if he could call that house ... Deidara didn't want to leave , so he slowly crawled to sit next to the stone grave . He leaned his back against it while his eyes watching the birds flying on the sunset sky .

" hmph! Such no manner brat ! What time does he think it is?! "

The old man stressed the cup hard on the short dinning table as he said , almost shouting . The others just leaned away from him a bit , they knew they shouldn't mess with him. Most of them have blonde hair and sky blue eyes except for the oldest man, due to his age , he has bright silver hair .

" Why did you bring him here anyway? No one here like him . He doesn't seem to like any of us either " The only nearly-orange haired woman with oval face and a large mole under her right eye said with annoyance then sipped tea in her cup.

" Like i wanted to ! " The old man huffed . " I only do that so people won't contempt me and this family for abandoning a brat who is one of my grandson , the son of Tesseki . That failure, he dared to separate from the clan to follow such useless thing. Why couldn't he be like his younger brother?! " As he spoke the last sentence , he turned his eyes to the right. Where a blonde curly haired man were sitting next to a boy with same kind of hair . " I agreed , father , Tesseki is a failure , so is his son. My son is the only one can be the heir of our Kimuyama clan" The curly haired man nodded as he spoke. The boy next to him showed a cocky smile as he was mentioned . " Tesseki is a disgra- " The man's words were suddenly stopped by a loud sound. Someone opened the sliding door with strong force , made the door smashed against the wall hard. They all turned to the door and their eyes widened in surprise. A brown haired man stood with his head lowered a little, and ne of his hand grabbing strongly on the door. He wear a kimono-top like most villagers however his style was kinda different. His kimono-top only cover the left side of his upper body . His dark brown eyes glared at them as he lifted his head up. That man was Kazuhei, and he wasn't in a friendly mood . He found Deidara's forehead-protector on the table and decided to go look for the boy at the Kimuyama clan's mansion . The old man's shouting caught his attention . Which led to him overheard the whole thing.

The old man recognized him almost immediately, he was his first son's partner after all. He also could guess that Kazuhei over heard the conversation. " Who do you think you are that... " Suddenly, a wind created by a fast movement. Kazuhei had grabbed Hiesski, the curly haired man, 's throat and pinned him to the wall behind them. " You people know nothing about Tesseki. " He said with angry muffled voice then shot a glare to the rest of the people. " My guess was right. You people aren't regretting for what you have done and said to Tesseki like you said a year ago , I ignore that for a year to see if you were being honest. " He then released the blonde haired man, who was now tremblingly in fear as he fell on his ass . The rest of them were speechless . All they could do was stare at the angry brown haired man. " I'm taking the boy from now " Kazuhei said and turned as he heard footsteps .

" eh...-Kazu-san?! " Deidara had just arrived at the scene . The boy blinked several times as he look at his father's friend, then at the others. " Good timing, Deidara, you're going with me! " Kazuhei announced loudly . He glanced at the trembling blondies . " right?! " He asked threatening. The , now scared , old man nodded repeatedly in fear . The rest also did the same. " Good! " Kazuhei smirked then turned to Deidara , his eyes 's expression magically changed to a warm look . " go get all your stuffs, we are leaving "

The boy snapped out of surprise and nodded then quickly ran to his room , although he couldn't fully understand what was happening. But the sound of leaving this house really interested him. He was thinking of sneaking out of it when he was staying at his father's grave. His stuffs weren't so much so it didn't take him long to return . All the boy took was a bag with his ninja things in it, a few clothes because most of the other clothes they had given him were the old unused clothes of Hiesski's son. He knew that, so he hadn't touched them since they were given to him.

" what happened? And where are we going, Kazu-san ? " The boy looked up and asked while after they had left the house and were walking on the street.

Kazuhei looked down " I 'asked' them to let you leave the house . I think you need more attention, which you rarely get in that house. As for me, i have no other relatives left . So i have decided, and was going to tell you earlier, but then you had to visit your father's grave ." . Deidara blinked in confusion . " tell me what, kazu-san? " . They both stopped. The brown haired man smiled as he knelt down so that they could be near each other 's level . " You are going to live with me " .

The boy's only viewable eye widened . " se...seriously? " . Kazuhei just slightly nodded , the warm smile remaining on his face . " YOU ARE THE BEST, KAZU-SAN! " Deidara glomped him while exclaiming loudly. Which made most people on the street turned to them. " father and son eh? how cute " An old lady chuckled then got back to her walk . Kazuhei sweat-dropped while Deidara was still clenching to him , the little boy didn't seem like wanting to let go.

**[ to be cont... ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a very very old fanfic of mine, back when I just started learning English, so please ignore the grammar. I'm just putting it here so I can show my friends. When I have time, I'll try to fix the mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**[ Note : == means flash back ; == means time skip ]**

" Here we are " The man said as he opened the slide door to the house .

Deidara stepped in after him . From outside the house looked very normal, also looked kinda old. But the scene inside was really different. Everything was arranged perfectly and clean , it was hard to believe the house belongs to a single man.

" I have this one spare room, not as good at your old room i guess " Kazuhei shrugged after he had led the little boy to a room at the chuckled as a coincidence, Tesseki used to borrow this room before he moved out of the village.

" no, it's much better than my old room . " Deidara smiled

" Are you serious ? This room even isn't half as good as their dinning room "

" My room was so dusty when i first came in and have no window at all..." The boy said indifferently since he was too busy checking out the room.

Kazuhei sighed sadly . However , he felt happier than usual , probably because the house seemed more lively . He decided he would give the boy some private time . " Get early sleep , tomorrow you will meet your team right? my room is next to this one if you need . " He said before closing the slide door after he had walked out .

It was nearly midnight, Kazuhei had just finished his mission report . He stretched his arms with a yawn after reviewing the paper . He checked the time and sighed, he might be late tomorrow at this rate.

Few minutes later, he had changed into the boro yogi and was reaching to the light switch to turn off the light . He quickly turned his head to the door . There were small footsteps . But the sound stopped as the light was turned off . The person outside seemed hesitating, then slowly started chuckled , turned the light back on then opened the door " Deidara? "

The blonde boy started and stopped dead in his track . He quicly turned to Kazuhei , his face showed perplexity.

Kazuhei tried to guess what was happening in the little boy's mind . They both went silent for a while. " You need anything ? " the man then asked, breaking the silence . Deidara turned his head to the left , then up , then at the ground , then at Kazuhei, with one of his hand scratching the back of his neck. " I...um... " He kept on hum and haw for long moments without being able to give an answer . " I... I couldn't sleep...alone...c... can i sleep with you tonight? " He finally said with embarrassed blush . The brown haired man 's eyes slightly widened in surprise , then his expression turned to a warm smile. " of course " He stepped aside to let Deidara come in. The little boy hesitated for a bit, then shyly stepped in.

Deidara looked around then noticed there was a framed photo on the short wood end-table in the room . There were 4 people in it , 3 of them looked teenage . He could tell who they were, well , at least 2 of them... There were Kazuhei and his father , a man with short spiky black hair and a black thunder shape tattoo over his right eye , he wear some sort of giant hammer on his back ; a plait haired girl , her hair was red-yellow and she has bright blue eyes . he snapped out of his gaze on the photo as Kazuhei spoke , the boy turned to him and grinned .

Knowing what Deidara was looking at, Kazuhei walked over after closed the door, picked the photo up with a slight sad smile on his face . " It's the old team 10 . You can see , this is me and your father. The man here is our Supaku-sensei . " He paused for a while to look at Deidara with a weird look, which made the boy slightly frowned . Kazuhei turned his gaze back to the photo " This girl here is Egaio ... she's... " He paused again. Deidara blinked as his head lightly tilted to the right. He couldn't understand why Kazuhei acted like that. " Kazu-san? " He called curiously.

The brown haired man took a deep breath and faced the boy. " She's one of team 10 , one of the best medical nin . But on top of that, she is your mother... " . The little boy was speechless, he had never seen his mother, father never wanted to talk about her for some reason. He grabbed the framed photo to look closer . " you have her eyes " Kazuhei said warmly then stood up to get the futon from the closet then placed it down in the middle of the room for Deidara whilst the boy still looking at the picture .

" Deidara " He called the third time and the boy finally snapped out of it and looked up at him. " huh? " he blinked . " It's really late now, I'll tell you more tomorrow " Kazuhei said as he slowly took the photo back and placed it gently on the end-table. Deidara nodded and crawled to the futon for him. Kazu pulled the string hagging down from the lamp on the ceiling to turn off the light . The man then lied down on his own futon . It was so awesome to be able to reat after a whole day, so he started dozing off. Suddenly , he felt something clinged to his left arm . He turned to look and realized it was Deidara. The boy hugged his arm tightly and seemed sleeping, which made Kazuhei smiled a sad smile . He pulled the blanket to cover Deidara as light as possible so he wouldn't wake the boy up . Then closed his eyes .

" dad... " the little boy mumbled in his sleep and a tear drop rolled down his cheek.

**[ lol at this rate Kazuhei will replace Deidara dad 's position in his mind XD ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a very very old fanfic of mine, back when I just started learning English, so please ignore the grammar. I'm just putting it here so I can show my friends. When I have time, I'll try to fix the mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**[note : == means flash back. == means time skip]**

" Kazu-san! " He called . But all the man could respond to him was a slight grunt whilst turning himself to the right, hiding his face from the sunlight which were coming through the slide door ." Come on, Kazu-san! Wake up ! " The boy put both his hands on the man's arm and shook repeatedly and called louder . No respond except for slight snores . Deidara pouted .

" KAZU-SAN! " he yelled with all the air in his lungs and pulled his pillow as last resort.

*BAM*

The door shut behind them . Kazuhei locked it with one hand as his other hand was rubbing the side of his head . " seriously Deidara, you really had to do that?! " he whined. The boy grinned with a sweatdrop on his forehead. " sorry, i had no better idea... " . From there on, they both remained silent while walking to the main street.

The sky was bright blue today, the clouds lazily floating , it was still early, so the clouds looked more like white smokes flowing in the sky.

Each having their own thought, but there was something strange about Kazuhei, he sometimes glanced over to the small boy walking beside him with a myterious smirk. Which soon made the boy feel uncomfortable. He looked up suddenly with one raised eye-brow . " Did you hit your head too hard earlier, kazu-san? " .

" erh, nothing, i just had a funny thought, that's all... " Kazuhei replied with a slight trying-to-hold-back-laugh expression. " o...kay... " Deidara said, still with confused tone. " you don't have any work today? " he then asked, realizing Kazuhei was going the same way as him, which was the way to where he would meet his team. Once again, the mysterious smirk appeared on Kazu's face . " Ah, you're wondering why I'm with you? I have work where you are going . " He said vaguely . The blonde boy frowned and more confusion revealed on his face. Then he turned his head back to the street , trying to figure out what Kazuhei meant. He actually slightly guessed, but wasn't sure about it.

At the terrace of tall rock tower ,there were 2 Genin boys ... In Iwagakure, there were many towers like that, they were normally used for guarding, or just for sight-seeing . The towers were all placed at several spots on the rocky mountains around the village .

" Hm " A grunt came from one of the boy , who was wearing some kind of coat covered half his body with high collar which covered all his neck and passed his chin a little. Under it was his shinobi outfit. Long sleeves shirt, which were tided tightly at the end of the sleeves where it met his thick gloves. The same for were his long pants meet the boots , which were also very thick for some reason. They were so tight that there was no open to be seen . A dark color goggles was hanging on his neck , his hair was spiky and dark gray , matched his eyes color, which only a little brighter. His clothes were mainly gray in color .

The boy stood with folded arms and tapping one of his foot impatiently " the last member haven't shown up yet... how long we have to wait!? " He asked huffishly to the other boy who was sitting on a rock chair .

The second boy have near-shoulder length ,curly, blonde hair. He was wearing a net-shirt , covered by a short sleeves, sandy-color jacket ; a long , dark color military pants ; a batlle belt around his waist which he used to hold his basic ninja weapons ; the forehead protector on his forehead was brown in color and tied a little tilted down to the right . His eyes were sharp and have long ( natural ) eye-lashes . If anyone looked at him from far away, he would look exactly like a girl . He glanced his shining green eyes, looking at the first boy . " hmph. Don't be too hasty, Whoever the last member will be, he would have a nice welcome " He smirked with slight evilness .

A yellow giant hornet flew over to the black haired boy , it swung in the air in front of him as if dancing. The boy stretched his arm out so the bee could land on it . Then he looked over at the sitting boy . " i think the last member is c- "

" MOKEISA!? " shouted a boy who just finished climbing up the stairs and was now staring at the two whilst a brown haired man came after him.

The curly haired boy's reaction was jumped off the chair and stood in a fighting stance , glaring at the two who just arrived . " YOU TWO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? " The boy yelled . He recognized them. He knew that long blonde boy all too well, of course , they were cousins after all ( which, to him, was a shame ) . And that man, it was the guy who rampaged at his father last night after ruined his house's slide door . _Why the heck are they here?_ ... He thought, then his eyes widened as he realized why. _D...don't tell me..._

" looks like he finally realized " Deidara said to Kazuhei annoyedly because the boy's reaction was like they were somekind of monsters ._ " just perfect... I'm in the same team with him... "_ The boy then thought with bored expression on his face.

" great, now our team have a girl... " The curly haired boy smirked , looking at Deidara . " Say what?! " The long haired boy questioned with much more annoyed tone. " You heard me, lady-Dara ! " he laughed . Deidara clenched his teeth in anger , he hated when people called him a girl " you better look at yourself before you speak about others, Mokeisa! You are no better. " . Mokeisa folded his arms with a cocky smirk " at least my father wasn't a failure " .

That did it, Deidara rushed over to him with a punch ready to be thrown into the boy's face " THE ONLY FAILURE IS YOU! " . Mokeisa, knowing the situation, also charged at Deidara . However, the two were stopped immediately before they could hit each other . Kazuhei appeared between the two, one hand holding the back of Mokeisa's jacket whilst the other holding Deidara's arm . " stop it boys, you two are in the same team now. " he spoke loudly while loosening his grab , then looked at the curly haired boy " you know how bad it would be if you speak of his father like that , don't you ?! " He fake-threatened . It worked, the boy gulped then nodded shakingly in fear as the memory of last night came . " Fine! hmph, now the only one missing is the sensei... " Mokeisa spoke huffily after shot Deidara an angry glance , which Deidara soon re-shot at him.

" Alright, it's about time anyway. Your new sensei is right here " Kazuhei put both fists on his hips with a wide grin on his face . The boys, except the black haired boy ( who was now every confused ), 's eyes widened . However , Deidara's surprise seemed happy while Mokeisa's was completely opposite . " you serious?! " Deidara asked happily .

" YOU?! OUR SENSEI?! YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?! " The curly haired boy soon shouted after that. " yes " Kazuhei 's grin faded , his face turned serious " You have problem with that ? " . Mokeisa gulped then shook his head

" good, now lets not waste anymore time . " The brown haired man walked over to one of the seats and turned to face the 3 boys. " Sit down, we'll make short introductions " He said, then waited until they were all in their seats to continue . " I'm Kazuhei Iwayama, from now on you'll all be working together as team 4 and as you all know, I will be your teacher and also the team's leader. So I hope we work fine together in future missions. " He paused a little , only Deidara seemed paying attention... " um... alright, boys, tell me your names , your future goal or anything you want us to know about you. let's start with you then, you seemed so quiet " He looked at the back haired boy.

" Kozoru Kamizuru " replied the boy who was sitting with his fingers crossed and his upper body slightly lowered as his arms was putting on his knees . " My goal is to become Tsuchikage . My second goal is to destroy the Konoha's Aburame clan , that is all" The boy said quickly, he dislike long talk.

_Kamizuru clan eh?_ Kazuhei thought . He had heard a lot about this clan, they were called bee-users . They used ninhachi , the ninja bees ( although they look more like giant hornets ) , in fighting and scouting . The clan's reputation was high until they lost to the Konohagakure's bug users which explained the boy's second goal to revenge for his clan , there weren't many members left in that clan due to most of them were killed in that battle . " Don't we all want to be Tsuchikage " Kazuhei said jokingly , himself had never thought of wanting to be one though. " next? " he looked over to the two boys left.

" Mokeisa Kimuyama " The boy spoke , apparently was to be faster than Deidara . " My goal in the future is to be the heir of my clan . Hold on... I'm already the heir, since a certain someone is not qualified enough " He glanced at Deidara with a mocking smirk. The blue eyed boy glared back, knowing what Mokeisa was talking about . Acknowledging the another fight going to occur, Kazuhei stopped the two by reminding Deidara that it was his turn to speak. Letting aside the other boy's word , Deidara turned his face back to look at Kazuhei . " Deidara . " He spoke with annoyed tone because of what just happened . However it soon changed to enthusiastic voice as he moved on to his future goal . " my future goal - "

" to show that you are an idiot? " Mokeisa mocked then laughed . That did it (again) . " My goal is to show IDIOTS-LIKE-YOU WHAT TRUE ARTS ARE! " The angry boy shouted with all the air in his lungs whilst lept out of his seat to dash toward Mokeisa , which made Kozoru jumped backward because he was in between . The punch hit its target's face this time, because of his anger , Deidara 's speed was highly increased to Kazuhei's surprise so he couldn't reach in time. The two boys begun to punch and kick each others . The only man in the group sighed " so this is what it's like to lead a full boys team... " After the least word came out of his mouth, he had already beside them. He held them both by their shirt's collars with his hands to seperate them . The two seemed still full of energy, they strugged , insulting each others whilst doing so . " CALM DOWN, YOU TWO! " Kazuhei commanded loudly . A little while later, they finally calmed down . Deidara wiped the blood on his lips as Mokeisa held one of his eyes, which were bruised by the rival boy's punch , still giving each other murderous-glare.

After he had sured that the two weren't going to fight anymore, Kazuhei put them down on their feet. " You two better save your energy . You're going to need it " . The three boys looked up at him. " Yes, I'm going to test your fighting skill now. " The man continued " Follow me " . With that was said, he flipped over the tower's balcony then landed safely on the sandy and rocky ground. The boys soon arrived after . The man performed handseals very quickly then smacked his palm on the ground . The area shook like there was an earthquake , giving the boys hard time keeping their balance . The ground's surface in front of Kazuhei started cracking, then out of a sudden, many rock pillars embraced . Their heights and shapes weren't the same as each others , neither the distance between them. The ground suddenly back to it normal state as the pillars stopped rising from the ground. Kazuhei wiped sweatdrops on his forehead with his arm , the jutsu absorbed quite an amount of then turned to face the boys and realized the kids were on the ground, probably fell because of the sudden stop.

" what are we going to do, Kazu-san?I mean Kazu-sensei " Deidara asked as soon as he stood up . Kazuhei smiled warmly " you can just call me like before " He waited until all of them had gotten off the ground and was now flicking off dust to continue. " Pay attention, boys, I'll only explain this once because we don't have much time left . This will be the training arena, we will use those pillars as the ground. Anyone who fall off the 'ground' will have to stay aside and watch then will be punished later. Don't worry, i won't give you too hard punishments " The man was smiling, however the three felt a chill ran down their spines . " All you have to do is make me fall down. " he continued " we won't have any other training until you three can beat me. Of course any technique , weapon and fighting style are allowed . I want you all to fight at your best "

" Are you serious? Even if you are a teacher, you think you can handle 3 at the same time? " Mokeisa smirked cockily with his arms folded in front of his chest .

" We'll see " Kazuhei just smiled " lets begin if you don't have anything else to say or ask. "

After that, they lept up and landed on a pillar each.  
_  
To be Cont..._


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very very old fanfic of mine, back when I just started learning English, so please ignore the grammar. I'm just putting it here so I can show my friends. When I have time, I'll try to fix the mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**[note : == means flash back. == means time skip]**

" Ready , boys? " The man grinned widely while adjusting his headband, ignored Mokeisa . The three nodded tensely .

" Start ! "

Just as soon as Kazuhei shouted, the curly haired blondy lept into the air toward him. Mokeisa swung his leg in the air, aiming at the man's head . With a loud sound, his foot hit one of Kazuhei's cheeks . Surprisingly, nothing seemed to happen, The brown haired man's head was slightly moved from the impact, but he didn't seem to feel any pain , which made the boy's eyes widened in surprise . He believed his kick wasn't light, he always proud of his taijutsu skills .

Then the man suddenly grabbed Mokeisa's leg fast and thrown the boy aside . He intentionally didn't throw him out of the fighting area though . The boy immediately turned himself in the air and grabbed onto one pillar as he was passing it. It was a close one . If he had missed it he would be the first one who fail , which would make him want to kill himself. Not giving up, Mokeisa grunted and rushed to his sensei again , hopping from one pillar to another . He reached into one of the pockets on his sides as he was jumping . The boy drawn out something ... or nothing... The rest of the kids focused their eyes very hard but still couldn't tell what he had just drawn out. He was holding nothing ?! Or is he?! The two asked the same question in their mind . Nothing was seen in his hand , but he was swinging his arm as if he was holding a started moving fast around Kazuhei , even jumped over him. However, Kazuhei seemed very calm . The man just let the boy do whatever . Finally stopped at where he was before he started attacking ,Mokeisa pulled his arms backward . Something tied around Kazuhei . He then quickly performed hand seals very fluently , he had practiced a lot it's seemed . Lines of electricity ran in the air with high speed . With that, what he had drawn out finally revealed its identity. It was transparent-strings , which were now leading electricity toward his opponent with sparkling-sounds. " see if you can beat this! you have no way to escape " The boy shouted loudly to his teacher with a grin mixed between evilness and cockiness .

Kazuhei smirked the second before the electricity touch him . Why would he be freaked out for seeing something he was so familiar with. The Kimuyama clan's hiden ( jutsu that are passed down from generation to generation in certain regions or clans ) . What he disliked was that clan tended to teach young kids such dangerous moves so soon. All the years teaming up with Tesseki really helped a lot. He knew what this jutsu was capable of. He had planned way far ahead .

*FLASH* They all covered their eyes from the sudden bright light.

Mokeisa was the first one whose eyes opened first. Just to realized the chakra was used in vain. Because between the sparkling strings was a big rock . " what the!? " he said in disbelief, he was pretty sure that his attack worked. " Kawarimi no Jutsu , you should know that anyone can do that " Deidara rolled his eyes . " shut the hell up " The disappointed boy shouted in embarrassment. " now where the hell is he!? "

" Stay away " spoke Kozoru who had been very quiet. The boy swung his arms up fast so that the edges of the coat he was wearing fluttered in the air . His hands then performed summoning hand-seals .The yellow hornets appeared in a small smoke as he placed his palm on the pillar 's rocky surface . He was still a young member of the clan, so wasn't allowed to have more than a hundred hornets with him. Hundred was more than enough to him at the moment . He was very confident because he doubted Kazuhei could avoid all the bees .

The ninhachis flew toward the brown haired man , they bended their body so their stingers aimed at the target. Without any warning, their stingers shot out at once and from many direction . Kazuhei blinked in amazement then flipped himself backward repeatedly , away from where he was hiding , onto the pillars behind him to avoid the attacks. Ninhachis could be eliminated easily since the Kamizuru users don't usually care about the bees 's lives . However he must be careful not to be injured by their stringers because they contained poisons . He grunted then flipped to the left , he spun in the air to land on a pillar . Another group of bees approached , but those were different, there was something attached to their body through a small string. It took him only enough time to realize what was it. " explosive tags ?! " Just as soon as he thought, the bees surrounded him . A huge explosion occurred .

" teh, show off " Mokeisa muttered while Deidara was having his mind somewhere staring at the explosions . He seemed thinking about something. Kozoru quietly watched as the survived bees gathered around him .

" Hey , freak ! " .

The long haired boy snapped out of his thought and turned to the boy who just spoke. " what did you call me!? " . The curly haired boy laughed . " Freak! You just confirmed that name suit you . And I think you better prepare to clean up pieces of your Kazu-san' " . Hearing that, Deidara quickly turned to where Kazuhei was, ignoring what Mokeisa called him . The explosions had stopped a while ago and there was only gray smokes covering the whole place . He seemed worried at first, but then a smile showed on his face .

"What is it? you lost your mind ? " Mokeisa mocked again, only to be mocked back by his rival . " Take a look for yourself , Seaweeds-head " Deidara replied with a cocky grin for creating a new nickname for Mokeisa .The other boys turned back to the smokes and slightly closed their eyes to look deeper into it. Even though, they could only see it clearly when the smokes nearly cleared. There was no one there, nothing except pieces of stones on what left of the pillar and the ground below.

" could it be..." The curly haired boy mumbled .

" An Iwa bunshin " Kozoru clenched his fists disappointedly.

" Took you long enough " Kazuhei spoke from behind them . He had been waiting for them to notice that. He lightly pushed Mokeisa by poking his head from behind . The boy was too surprised to reach , thus losing balance and fell off the pillar , hitting his face first on the ground. " wow, that was unexpected " the man teased then chuckled. " You shouldn't let yourself get caught from behind like that " . The curly haired boy held his nose in pain as he sat up . " AAAAAAH! You cheater ! " he screamed even though he knew that Kazuhei didn't cheat , he usually call people who beat him 'cheater' , it makes him feel better, being the first one who fall was so humiliating to him. " No, why would i cheat to defeat a kid ? Besides, if you wasn't careless you wouldn't be sitting there screaming at me " . It was like a huge rock just hit his head , Mokeisa was speechless , thus he folded his arms and looked away with a grunt " hmph" .

" Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to - " Kazuhei suddenly stopped talking . Because taking the chance that Kazuhei was letting his guard down , Deidara had turned quickly and punched at the man. But it turned out that it was just another bunshin, making him almost lost his balance and his fist hurt like hell due to the impact . " good one , Deidara . " He reappeared, this time was a little far from the two remained students.

" I'm not done yet " The blue eyed boy smirked . He then bended down to grab something on the ground and pulled it backward very fast. Kazuhei felt something tied around his leg , tripped him over. ' What the...!? " He immediately grabbed the pillar to stop himself from falling down more. Then he realized what was pulling him. It was the string Mokeisa left behind. But since when did Deidara got them?!... when I was fighting Kozoru?! He thought . Anyway , he knew that the strength of a little kid would never be able to pull him off the pillar. But in his current state, he couldn't let go both his hand , or else he would fall. The same went for the boy , he needed to hold the string with both hands.

Deidara used all his strength to try tugging Kazu out . But it didn't work . Suddenly he noticed that the man was doing something. Kazuhei broke a little piece of stone from the pillar he was holding on . With a blink of an eye, Deidara saw the huge piece of rock was flying toward his face. He panickingly leaned aside to dodge .

*SMACK!* *THUD*

"ouch... " Mokeisa shivered at where he was sitting to watch .

The boy slowly opened his blue eyes. He dodged succeedfully , but what was that sound? He turned around and found Kozoru lying on the ground below with chibi-spinning-swirl eyes and the piece of rock nearby .

*SMACK* Something hit him from behind and the next thing he realized that he was on the ground. And the world was spining in his eyes.

" ah... they need to learn how to stay focus... " Kazuhei sighed , tossing another small piece of rock in his palm. Then he released the jutsu so that his bunshin disappear.

" i see that you all have some mistakes. " The man spoke after gathered all of his students . " You all need to concentrate on your opponent than paying attention to what happens around you. And on top of that, you were fighting seperately, that was the main reason you couldn't beat me. The reason they created the team of Genins is to teach you about you kids just fight alone and seperately. You are all smart kids If you three had worked as a team, i would have had a hard time dealing with you . "

The three boys glanced at each other . Kozoru seemed indifferently , While Deidara and Mokeisa shared the same disgusted look toward each other . " A smart person rather work alone than working with Deidara " The green eyed boy grunted . " Like i want to work with you " Deidara huffled back .

" I won't interfere into this matter , you boys do what you want. But just to warn you, to be able to join the up coming Chunnin exam , you will have to fight as a team against the other teams . Because only 3 teams will be chosen to participate the exam. " Kazuhei immediately stopped the just-started argument. " But we won't discuss that now. Since you all failed to defeat me today. Here is the punishment. " The boys 's expression grew tense as they wonder what punishment would it be .

" You must eat my special home-made lunch . "

"WHAT?! " They all shouted . " Is that a real punishment?! " Kozoru raised one eye-brow. The punishment was kinda disapponting to him, he thought they would have to do something like run around the village or stuffs like that " If eating is the punishment , I would love to be punish everyday " Mokeisa laughed . However, Deidara seemed very down.

" lets head to my house " The teacher said fierily

" so... this is what he meant by 'punishment'... " Mokeisa stared at the food on the table like it was something horrible. At a matter of fact, it was. The boy swore he had never seen any food looked as weird. Especially the small soup bowl a long with it , it was something with the color of purple mix with brown and it has burnt smell...

" I think it's time for me to go home " The curly haired boy made up an excuse to stand up . " me too " Kozoru also stood up . " I have to check the washed clothes " Deidara also . But Kazuhei had pinned them down . " Ah , don't worry, i told your parents that you are going home late. And Deidara, i took care of the clothes. Now enjoy " He said with a smiling face, but it made the boys felt creepy . So there were no turning back now. They gulped and picked up their chopsticks . " Are you sure this is eat-able? " Mokeisa whispered to Kozoru . " well... " The black haired boy shrugged. Deidara sighed . " here goes nothing . " They all thought and tremblingly picked the food with their chopsticks and put into their mouths.

" How was it, boys? "

" ... go...good... " They forced out smiles on their faces .

" Great ~ " Kazuhei grinned then left the room.

As soon as the door closed , they all held a hand onto their mouths . " Ugh! "

" I'm going to throw up... " Mokeisa whined lowly .

" I knew it would be like this " Deidara replied with no energy at all.

" you already knew?! " Kozoru asked

" yea, my father always said something about he would never want to taste anything Kazu-san made ever again... But i had never tried Kazu-san's cooking, so i wasn't sure..."

" you should've warned us ! " Mokeisa said, almost shouting

" cut it out. We need to find a way to get out of this ! " Kozoru stopped the curly haired boy. They all then looked around to think of away. " I know, just throw them out the window! " And so they did, the boys gathered the food into a bag then threw it out side through the window. The design of the houses in Iwagakure was houses made from rock and very tall. So their plan was succeeded. They all sighed in relief. After a short while, the door oppened . " wow, you kids finished it all ? "

" yes, it was... delicious , kazu-san " Deidara smiled weakly. " y...yea " The other two nodded . " You guys are the first ones who ever said that , im so happy " Kazuhei laughed . " but where are all the dishes? "

" ah...well...we got a little...too hungry... " Mokeisa sweatdropped .

" so , can we go home now? " Kozoru asked, ready to stand up if Kazu was gonna say yes.

" No, since you guys loved it so much. I have many more in the kitchen "

" WHAT !? "

Meanwhile ,

" Sensei, how long is it until we can finish this mission? I'm starving! "

" calm down Shisui, we only have to take this man safely to his house. "

" but he didn't seem to know where his house is! " the boy whined

" just be patient, look at Itachi, he hadn't complained since the trip started. "

" Gah! I wish food would fall from the sky! " Shisui whined again

* THUD *

The sack of food landed perfectly on his head. The food was all on his head because the bag was teared from the impact. "...wow..." The rest of the people with him widened their eyes in surprise .

**[For those who dunno much about Naruto**

Iwa Bunshin ( rock clone ) : The user creates a clone made of stone. Unlike other clones, the Rock Clone does not disappear when defeated, but rather breaks apart.

Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) : This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach using the Body Flicker Technique ( a high-speed movements technique , help the user move with untraceable speed )

Ninhachis : ninja-bees]


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a very very old fanfic of mine, back when I just started learning English, so please ignore the grammar. I'm just putting it here so I can show my friends. When I have time, I'll try to fix the mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**[note : == means flash back. == means time skip]**

A bright , new shiny day in Iwagakure .

Oh,you all probably knew what is Iwagakure. For those who don't know, Iwagakure is also known as the hidden stone village or the village hidden in the rocks . It is one of the five great ninja nation and , like its name, it 's surrounded by moutains , which provides strong defences for the village. Harmonized with nature, everything , from houses to family utensils , are made of rocks. But what created the village's strength are the people who protects it. I'm talking about the ninjas. Like every other villages, they have their own ninja system.

Kids from six years old , if their families want to, will attend the Ninja Academy. In there , they will be taught basics ninja fighting skills and jutsus. About one year later, an exam will be held in order to test the students . It will decide who will graduate and who will have to take another year in the Academy . Once a kid is graduated, they are called Genin. Depends on their result in the exam, they will be placed in a team with better or weaker Genins so that the strength of the team is balanced. Each team is leaded by a Jounin teacher. They are the elite ninjas that had passed all the strict requirement , also means they are highly experienced and qualified enough to serve as a captain in the military forces . Before one can become Jounin, he/she must be a Chuunin first . It's the ninja rank in between Genin and Jounin. A Genin team , if their Jounin teacher thinks they are good enough, will be able to join an exam to become Chuunin . They will compete with teams from Iwagakure and other villages in many domains ( writing test, team work, surviving , one-on-one fight, etc... ) . The high ranked ninjas , especially the Kages , will be the judges . The requirement is hard, so there are possibilities that none of them can become Chuunin. And the last is the Kage rank . The highest of all. They are the most powerful ninja in their respective villages, the head of the village . Depends on the village, the kage is called differently ( in Iwagakure, he is called Tsuchikage ) . It is the goal of almost every ninjas , to become a kage . Because once you had become a Kage, the title is permanently and won't be discarded even after you are retired or dead. Besides all the ranks above, there are other kind of ninjas , like medical nin, hunter nin,...

Ninjas 's job is ,as i said, to protect the nation and to carry out missions to earn some money and benefit for the nation, of course ninja get paid depend on the type of missions . There are 4 types of missions : D , C , B, A and S .

-D-rank are missions for Genins who just graduated from the Academy , they pose no threat to the ninja's life , usually are normal life jobs like helping out with farming or so. payment is from five thousand to fifty thousand Ryō.

-C-rank are for experienced Genin or Chunnin . The missions are anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it , such as guarding people, ... . Reward for a C-rank mission is between thirty thousand and 100 thousand Ryō.

- B-rank are missions for experienced Chūnin . They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. ( like killing another ninja,...) . The reward money is  
between 150 thousand and 200 thousand Ryō.

- A-rank are assigned to Jōnin, concerning, among other things, village-or state-level matters and trends. Examples are guarding VIPs or suppressing ninja forces . payments is around one hundred fifty thousand and a million Ryō.

- S-rank are given to experienced Jōnin and concern state-level confidential matters. Examples are assassinating VIPs, and transporting highly classified documents. The reward is above million Ryō .

Right now our little ninja was in a hurry. His name is Deidara. A mere Genin of the Stone village .

His team supposed to gather in front of the Tsuchikage building. But he went to visit his father's grave and totally forgot about the time . _"Out of all days, why today!?"_ He shouted to himself . The day he would get a mission directly from the Kage. Thus, he really didn't want to be late in a day like this. The bottom of the Tsuchikage tower started coming into view. It is a tower that doesn't look much diffrent from others. Except that it is bigger in size, slightly different design and have the Kage 's symbol at the front of the roof. He stopped , almost falling . The others were already there , they must've been waiting for him for a long while now. Mokeisa was folding his arms impatiently , kicking the ground and probably saying something bad about his blonde rival because Kazuhei 's eyelid slightly twitched unpleasantly for a second . Meanwhile, Kozoru was standing a little far from them, he didn't seem like the social type anyway. Deidara stood with hands on his knees to catch his breath for a short while before taking the last paces to get into the other's notice .

" There you are , Mrs 'I'm always late' " Mokeisa said with angry tone.

The blonde ignored him and looked at Kazuhei . " Sorry Kazu-sensei... "

The tall man smiled warmly. Then he clapped his hands to get the other's attention . " alright ,boys, lets go, we don't have much time left " He said cheerfully and started leading them in . The boys couldn't help but glanced at the guards at the entrance . It is a highly secured place , of course. Only ninjas that are from Iwagakure and raking as Chuunin or above can enter it freely. Kids will need a sensei or someone to take them in , and only for important jobs like mission recieving / reporting . They had gotten used to them though, because they had been going in and out of this tower quite a lot recently for missions. Another while of walking through the hall way with some rooms on the sides , climbing up the stairs to the highest floor to get to the Tsuchikage's room. It was boring as hell to Kazuhei, it was his usual routine afterall. But boys are always boys, they were pretty excited . Even though none of them make a sound , the experienced shinobi knew that. After all, this would be their first time meeting the Tsuchikage because he hadn't been in his office for a week now . Later on, they finally reached the end of the spiral stairs . There was only one hall way, with no other doors beside the one at the end of it. The four carried on walking toward it. The two guard opened the door for them to come in .

And sitting there behind the desk full of paper work right after his long trip to a meeting to finally settle down whatever left of the third ninja war incident , Õnoki , the mightiest of all, the man who had been keeping his title for more than 40 years with no one to surpass him . He was a very short man, only a bit taller than the kids who just came in ; not really a good-looking man due to his age , he has thick brows and a big red nose ( I would call him The old red nose reindeer~ but that would be disrespect ) ; he was bald , but actually there were hair at the back and side of his head, it was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot . One could think lightly of him , but as they said, never judge a person by their look. He wasn't the kind of person anyone would want to mess with.

" You're late , boys. " The man spoke calmly but strong . " You should know that time is very important "

Kazuhei put on a goofy grin , stratching the back of his head . " Something went out of expectation, this won't happen again ... sir "

The Tsuchikage grunted a little , then his eyes scanned the group . " Two Kimuyamas and a Kamizuru ? You have pretty good Genins there eh? " He chuckled , then jerked his chin at the blonde boys "They are Hiesski's brats? "

" um, actually this one is Hiesski's boy " Kazuhei pointed at Mokeisa, then he turned his face to look at Deidara . " and this one is Tesseski's " . Just as the word was spoken from his mouth, Deidara felt the Tsuchikage's eyes focused on him , the mind piercing eyes . A sweat drop rolled down on his cheek, he felt like the Kage had a high concentration on him after Kazuhei said his father's name. That gaze didn't last long, but it made him worried a little .

" I see " Onoki spoke, turning all the attention to him once again. " Lets stop wasting our time . Judging from your record for D-rank missions here, I'm giving you a C-rank mission today . There's a wild animal causing trouble to a nearby village . Here is the mission's description . " He took a scroll from his desk's drawer and gave it to Kazuhei. " you can go now ."

Kazuhei took the scroll politely . " You can count on us " He said, grinning . Then he turned back to the kids. " Alright boy, off we go! "

The door suddenly opened and some others were coming in. It was another Genin team . There was muscular boy with spiky grey hair and amber eyes-color who seemed to think that wearing a shirt is too troublesome so he tied it around his waist . Another boy with freckles on his face and kitty like face ( narrow eye-lids , kitty mouth ,... ) , black short hair . A girl wearing a glasses that covered most of her face , she has black , shoulder-length hair . Behind them was a tall man , probably their sensei who was wearing the same red Iwagakure uniform like Kazuhei , he also has a big nose and a beard , his dark hair was tied into a pony-tail behind him.

" our mission had completed successfully, father " He spoke proudly whilst still walking in.

The kids on Kazuhei's side widened their eyes . He had heard about him but this was the first time they had seen him . The Tsuchikage's son walked pass Kazuhei, it was a quick moment. But the Genins noticed that they shot each other a threatening glance. Kazuhei looked down at his students and used his hands to lightly push them ahead by their back to tell them to move. " what are you kids waiting for? lets go. "

They were now at the village's gate . They had taken all the necessary stuffs with them after they received the mission. Kazuhei checked the information in the scroll again, then he shut it and turned to the kids. " We are heading to a small village on the East side . It might take us 2 days to get there because we have to cross a mountain . " He said, pointing at a very tall mountain . It was blurry because of the distance.

" Didn't they make a tunnel there? It only take a few hours if we use the tunnel to cross the mountain . " Mokeisa said, frowning .

" Mountain climbing is part of our training. But you can use the tunnel if you can't handle it , Mokkie-chan "

" What was that? " He hissed at Kazuhei , as if he wanted a fight. But Kazuhei simply ignored him and he already went ahead with Deidara and Kozoru . The 'seaweeds-head' couldn't do anything but growling . _I will tell my dad to wipe the floor with your head_ He thought and then walked after them .

It was quite a long walk but they eventually reached their destination . The mountain by now looked like a wall with endless height , reaching far into the sky , a rocky and very sloping mountain with rough surface . It was around noon, the sunlight was quite hot by now , thus they decided to rest a little.

" Here we are . One of the tallest mountain around here, the Aotaka . " Kazuhei said , looking up .

" Aotaka? Why did they name it Aotaka? " Deidara asked with one hand hover above his forehead as he was trying to find the top of the mountain . It obviously his first time traveling this far from the village.

" You really are stupid " Mokeisa laughed " You are the only one who don't know about that "

" Ah, the reason they named this m- "

" Sorry that I'm too busy practicing my jutsus that I can't travel around like some idiots who only use their mouth . " Deidara replied to Mokeisa with annoyed voice.

Mokeisa's eye-lids twitched . Then he stood on his toes to make him look taller than his opponent ( even though he already 1 centimeter taller than Deidara ) . " At least I'M TALLER ! " he yelled

" THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! " Deidara yelled back, also standing on his toes .

" Cut it out ! " Kozoru was about to push them out.

*POW* *POW*

" Ow! " The two boys whined in pain whilst rubbing the top of their heads , where a lump appeared on each of their heads . They realized their sensei was standing in front of them, shaking his fist with a very angry looking face. " AM I A TREE? I won't allow anyone to interrupt me when I'm explaining something. Do i need to remind you two what I would do if you can't get along with each others?! " He scolded them . " I don't want to hear any argument from now on. UNDERSTOOD? "

The two glanced at each other , growling sightly . Kazuhei glared at them for a little longer , then he turned back to face the mountain again. " Aotaka is a name came from the Third Great Shinobi War. It was one of our best victory , Aotaka is the title of the hero who made it a reality . He always had his blue hawk with him, so they called him by that name . His real name was Supaku . " He paused a little . " Supaku Iwayama "

" Iwayama ? " Deidara blinked . " He's a relative of yours ? "

" sort of. I was adopted by him " Kazuhei shrugged. He then quickly changed the subject . " Anyway, we should get going now . Kids, give be your backpacks and all your ninja gears , you won't be needing any of them . "

They all looked at him in surprise.

" You mean we have to climb this thing without anything to hold on ? Impossible . " Kozoru was the first to speak.

" Kozoru's right , I guess the backpack can get in the way somehow, but i can't see much spots for us to hold on , we'll need the gears , Kazu-san " Deidara whined.

" Are you crazy? " Mokeisa shouted unpleasantly

" No question, you're not little kids in the academy now. Once you are a under my teaching, you're my soldiers . I want soldiers who can make the impossible possible. If you think you can't do it , then you can just go back home and quit being a shinobis for the rest of your life . " Kazuhei said sternly in a way they had never seen before. It made them, even Mokeisa the most impertinent one , trembled. They looked at each other with the 'what's wrong with him' eyes . Then , without telling the others, they took off their backpack and the belts where they kept their kunais and stuffs . Climbing with bare hands would be hard, but they would rather do it than giving up being a shinobi. As for Deidara, the boy also felt something different in his sensei ever since they came here. He got mad easier than usual. But he could just wonder why , he only knew some stories about Kazuhei from his father, there were many unknown things he haven't got the nerves to ask. At least Deidara knew Kazuhei wasn't a bad person.

Kazuhei received their stuffs . Still keeping that expression on, he started talking . " Good. I'll make the rules . First, as you already knew, you'll be using only your bare hands and legs, without any other helps from the gears. Second , you are not allowed to use chakras either . And the third rule , You'll have to do this on your own, which means you're not allowed to help each other . I'll be watching . The time limit is before night time. " He said then turned to the mountain behind him. " This is a test to decide whether or not I would let you 3 attend the future Chuunin exam, so don't disappoint me . " He said before jumping up . He landed on one of the edges on the mountain cliffs and then jumped again , like it was child play .

The kids 's eyes followed all his movement with amazed expression until he disappeared from their sights .

*SILENCE*

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? " Mokeisa yelled, breaking the silence. " HOW CAN WE GET TO THE TOP IN SUCH A SHORT TIME!? "

" How am I supposed to know? " Deidara replied, didn't yell but he was feeling the same as his cousin. " I think it was because you made me argue with you earlier , I bet he was still angry so he 's punishing us . "

" Now you're pouring all of that on me? " the curly haired boy snapped back.

" hey...guys. Don't you think you better start climbing ? " Kozoru called down with a bored expression. He already a meter above them now.

The two boys looked at Kozoru , then at each others . Then they both growled .

" I'll beat you this time " Mokeisa said while he started running to the mountain

" oh no you don't " Deidara also started running .

_To be continue..._


End file.
